


Partnerství

by LexSan



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Partnership, Requited Love, Secrets, Ties & Cravats, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSan/pseuds/LexSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucet střípků reflektujících vývoj vztahu mezi inspektorem a jeho seržantem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kravata

"A mimochodem pane, moc pěkná kravata."

"Děkuji, mám ji od Val." Odpoví Lewis a s nepatrným úsměvem chytne cíp kravaty mezi prsty. Jamesovi ten drobný úsměv neušel.

Nedal ale na sobě nic znát a opět vzdal dík své schopnosti vybudované roky strávené po britských školách. Tam pokud člověk chtěl přežít, musel si vybudovat ochranný štít… jistou ochranu, za kterou se mohl ukrýt a nedat své emoce najevo. James volil neutrální výraz tváře, který nikoho neurazil a zároveň chránil jeho samotného.

Ve svém životě již zažil více zvratů než by sám chtěl, ale práce s Lewisem bylo něco jiného. Nebylo to nic definitivního, nic co by se stalo ze dne na den, vždyť ani jejich spolupráce na prvním případu neměla být trvalá, ale časem to již nebyl jen vztah inspektor/seržant, ale něco… prostě něco víc. Nejen že spolu pracovali, ale trávili spolu čas i mimo práci. Chodili spolu na pivo a trávili dlouhé hodiny poslechem hudby či jen tak v přátelském tichu.

James věděl, že by za tento stav měl být rád, ale jak už to tak bývá, když něco máte, chcete toho víc. Ale to víc v Jamesově případě nepřipadalo v úvahu. Nevěděl, že se tak odkryl a stal se více zranitelným, dokud se mu čistou náhodou a shodou okolností nepodařilo najít muže, který měl na svědomí smrt Lewisovy manželky. Tenkrát se šel o dalším postupu poradit s šéf inspektorkou Innocentovou, jejíž slova byla více než pravdivá. Řekla, že kvalitu každého vztahu je třeba otestovat destrukcí, což byl James nakonec donucen udělat a výsledek ho nepotěšil. Věděl, že jeho šéf bude zuřit a nadávat, na to byl připraven. To na co připraven nebyl, byla Lewisova slova, která ťala do živého. Obvinění, že on, James, nezná svého šéfa a ani sám sebe, když váhá se sdělením tak důležité informace byla tvrdá, ale byla to ta pověstná facka, která Hathawaye donutila se vzpamatovat a couvnout. Poslední kapkou byla slova, která sice nebyla určena jeho uším, ale týkala se jeho osoby, a tak, i když to bylo neslušné, poslouchal za rohem. Innocentová totiž právě zjišťovala, zda už Lewis ví o zadrženém pachateli. Po kladné odpovědi položila svému inspektorovi otázku, zda jsou ještě po výměně názor s Hathawayem přátelé. Lewisova odpověď, že jsou kolegové, Jamese donutila sklonit hlavu a v tichosti vycouvat.

Pachatele tenkrát doprovodili až k soudu a odklepnutí soudcova kladívka a vynesení rozsudku bylo momentem, kdy Hathaway uzamknul své city a klíč hodil do Temže.


	2. Modlitba

"Neříkej mi, že se modlíš!"

 

Hathaway pomalu zvedne zrak ze země, ale postoj nijak nezmění. Pořád stojí mírně rozkročen a ruce má vražené v kapsách. "Jak víte, že se modlím? Třeba se tady jen kochám přírodou."

 

Odpovědí mu je jen pochybovačné odfrknutí. "Obracet se na Boha teď, je trochu pozdě, ne?"

 

James to nijak nekomentuje. Ví, že jeho šéf je naštvaný, protože celý případ se táhnul ve znamení obstrukcí kladených elitou oxfordské společnosti. Lewis zatím běsní dál. "Řekni mi, kde byl ten tvůj Bůh, když tu holku znásilnili a zabili, no?! Myslíš si, že odříkání pár vět někoho zachrání?"

 

Seržant nadále mlčí, ví, že teď nemá smysl cokoliv inspektorovi vysvětlovat. To, že nakonec vraha dopadl, mu náladu nezlepšilo a otázka víry byla v jeho případě ožehavým tématem i když byl v klidu.

"Věřím, že několik slov dokáže zachránit lidský život," odpoví nakonec s rozvahou Hathaway.

 

"Opravdu? A že ty takový řečník si mi nebyl schopný říct pravdu o tom, že si našel Valina vraha!"

 

Tak tohle bolelo. James si myslel, že tohle je již minulost, bolavá kapitola jejich vztahu, přesto minulost. Dalších slov byl James ušetřen, protože Lewis nad ním jen mávnul rukou a naštvaně odešel, nechávaje svého seržanta jeho myšlenkám.

 

James opět sklonil hlavu. Ne, tentokrát se nemodlil, byl to spíš takový jednostranný rozhovor s tím, že ten druhý jen poslouchal. Seržant si potřeboval v hlavě srovnat pár věcí a proto odjel až hodinu po svém šéfovi.

 


	3. Výměna

Vrchní inspektorka Innocentová nebyla vrchní inspektorkou kvůli svým hezkým očím. I když působila dojmem, že jí na srdci leží hlavně dobré jméno policie a víc než o pravdu se zajímá o politiku, o své lidi se starala.

 

Dát dohromady Lewise a Hathawaye byla tak trochu loterie, ale ona svým instinktům věřila. Když se s ní potom seržant přišel ohledně svého inspektora a vraha jeho ženy poradit, byla ráda, že své tušení vyslyšela. Proto teď byla více než nespokojená napětím, které mezi Lewisem a Hathawayem cítila. Věděla, že jsou to oba tvrdohlaví oslové, kteří se radši budou dusit ve vlastní šťávě, než aby vyřešili svůj vztah.

 

Ještě teď se trochu pousmála, když si vzpomněla, jak Hathaway reagoval, když mu žertem navrhla, že by měli chodit na nějakou skupinu a vyjasnit si své pravé city.

 

A jak už to tak bývá, o kom se mluvívá (v jejím případě myslívá), nedaleko bývá. Zrovna totiž okolo jejích dveří prošel Hathaway. Stačil krátký pohled a vrchní inspektorka Innocentová opět dala na své instinkty. Natáhla se pro papíry, které jí již asi týden ležely na stole a které chtěla původně založit ad acta, a vyrazila do Lewisovy kanceláře.

Ještě při cestě si srovnala myšlenky a když klepala na dveře kanceláře svých podřízených, byla sama docela zvědavá, jak se situace vyvine.

 

Krátké zaklepání a byla uvnitř. Rychle přeběhla očima z Lewise na Hathawaye a to co viděla se jí nelíbilo. Seržant, který většinou stál hodně blízko Lewise, se teď držel v uctivé vzdálenosti a rysy v obličeji měl tak ztuhlé, že se bála, že nebude moct ani mluvit. Na druhé straně inspektor zuřil. Skoro až viděla, jak mu z hlavy stoupá pára.

 

"Neruším, pánové?"

 

Odpovědí ji bylo rychlé odsunutí židle, jak se seržant postavil a zamumlané "ovšem že ne," od Lewise.

 

"To jsem ráda, nebudu vás dlouho zdržovat." S tímto prohlášením podala papíry, které si přinesla, Lewisovi. "Detektiv inspektor Peterson přišel s projektem, který by měl usnadnit předávání zkušeností a tím pádem lepší porozumění a následnou kooperaci mezi odděleními. Vybraní inspektoři si tak na určitou dobu vymění své seržanty a vy Lewisi jste mezi těmi vybranými inspektory."

 

"Takže taková škatulata hejbejte se," okomentuje situaci Hathaway.

 

"No to je ale pěkná blbost!" reaguje Lewis a zamává s předanými papíry. "Moc dobře víte šéfová, že pracovat v týmu vyžaduje sehranost a dostat někoho novýho to je jen ztráta času."

 

Innocentová nenápadně mrkla na Hathawaye, který po tomhle prohlášení téměř zkameněl, jak na sobě nedal nic znát. Přeci jenom přejít fakt, který teď Lewis prezentoval, že nechce svého seržanta měnit, protože je to ztráta času a ne že se mu s ním dobře pracuje, nebo že jsou přátelé, vyžadovalo hodně sil.

 

"Ke komu bych se měl hlásit," ozval se dutě Hathaway a tím vzal Lewisovi vítr z plachet.

 

"Detektivu inspektorovi Petersonovi osobně, budete teď jeho seržant." Odpoví Innocentová a sleduje, jak si Hathaway bere sako a do tašky přes rameno hodí několik maličkostí.

 

"Tak já se loučím," a s těmito slovy opouští kancelář. Lewis se nevěřícně postaví, ale Innocentová mu nedovolí nic říct. Ještě ne, ještě je moc brzy, aby si Lewis uvědomil, že Hathaway tady pro něj nemusí být pořád.

 

"A u vás se bude co nejdříve hlásit detektiv seržant Adams," oznámí Innocentová, zavíraje dveře a nechávajíc Lewise samotného.

 


	4. Sám

Hathaway s mírným úsměvem přijme další poplácání po rameni. Byl rád, že mohl pomoci vyřešit případ, ale ještě víc ocenil fakt, že se mohl po dlouhé době z plných plic nadechnout. Nemusel vynakládat velké množství sil na to, aby skryl, co mělo být skryto. Prostě pracoval s lidmi, ke kterým ho kromě služebních povinností nic nepoutalo. Bylo to tak snadné a osvobozující.

 

Myšlenky na Lewise ho sice neopustily, ale fakt, že s ním teď nebyl jistou dobu v kontaktu, mu pomohl se sebrat. Vyměnil masku rezervovanosti za smíření a ztuhlost ve své tváři za smutný úsměv. Věděl, že sny se mají snít, ale život se musí žít. A to s tím, co je.

 

Odhlásil se proto na počítači, vzal svůj kabát a měl se k odchodu.

 

"Hathawayi… Jamesi!" zastavil ho na chodbě inspektor Peterson.

 

"Ano, pane," zareagoval James a otočil se ke svému současnému inspektorovi.Peterson byl o hodně jiný než Lewis. Akčnější, víc otevřenější a s jasnou představou, kam chce svůj život vést.

 

"Dobrá práce s tím případem," pochválil svého podřízeného Peterson. "Vím, že naše spolupráce je jen dočasná, ale měl bych na tebe jednu otázku…"

 

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

"A přerazit židli o toho kluka si nechtěl?" pěnil Lewis.

 

"Pane, lhal nám, kde byl v době vraždy a snažil se nám utýct, když jsme se ho na to alibi přišli znova přeptat." Oponoval seržant Adams.

 

"Když se chceš od vyklepanýho kluka něco dozvědět, nemůžeš na něj takhle tlačit!" Lewis si s povzdechem sedne ke stolu a unaveně si promne obličej. "To už je teď jedno," utne nadechujícího se seržanta. "Projdi zatím ty nahrávky z bezpečnostních kamer, třeba tam bude něco, co nás posune dál."

 

"Jistě, pane," odpoví Adams a odchází splnit nařízené.

 

Lewis se unaveně zakloní na židli. Adams není špatný člověk a rozhodně není špatný policista, ale svým přístupem by se víc hodil někam do New Yorku, kde by jeho povaha našla spíše uplatnění než tady, v uhlazeném univerzitním prostředí, kde je potřeba špína vymetat s daleko větší grácií a taktem.

 

S touto myšlenkou padl inspektorovi pohled na seržantův stůl. Hathawayův stůl teď okupoval Adams a taky to tak podle toho vypadalo. Jedním slovem to byl chaos. James měl vždy na stole pořádek. I když řešili případ a jejich stoly přetékaly složkami a důkazním materiálem, přesto měl Hathaway na svém stole vše jasně zorganizováno, že Lewis přesně věděl, kde má co hledat. Proto teď inspektor vstal a chtěl dát stůl do pořádku, protože až James přijde, bude jistě chtít…

 

 

Až teď, v půlce pohybu, došlo inspektorovi, co vlastně dělá. Chtěl hodit složku, kterou zatím stihl sebrat, zpátky na stůl, když jeho pozornost upoutal hlas Petersona, který prošel kolem jeho kanceláře a na konci chodby odchytil Hathawaye. Lewis sice neslyšel, o čem se ti dva baví, ale řeč těla mu neušla. Připadal si sice jako šmírák, ale se spisem v ruce se naklonil tak, aby na dvojici detektivů lépe viděl. Peterson zrovna poplácal Hathawaye po rameni a něco mu vysvětloval.

 

 

  
_Moc blízko_ , blesklo Lewisovi hlavou. Peterson stojí až moc blízko JEHO seržanta. A co na něj má co sahat! Jako by nestačilo, že mu ho odvelel bůh ví za čím, ještě má tu drzost stát v jeho osobním prostoru. Lewis věděl, že si James potrpí na soukromí a tak…

 

Ale jak Lewis viděl, seržantovi narušení jeho prostoru nedělalo žádný problém. Sice poslouchal, co mu Peterson vykládá, ale vypadal zároveň uvolněně.

Lewis naštvaně odhodil spis na hromadu dalších, které se kupily na Hathawayově stole. Něco bylo špatně, moc špatně, ale Lewis nevěděl co.


	5. Zpátky do školy

Pohybovat se na univerzitní půdě bylo pro Hathawaye překvapivě příjemnější než čekal. Ne že by za svoji policejní kariéru nestrávil velké procento času po univerzitách, ale přeci jenom je rozdíl koukat na kaluž krve nebo na zbytky mozkové hmoty a mluvit s lidmi na téma, poslední přečtené knihy. Pravda, James byl pořád detektiv vyšetřující vraždu (v tomto případě vraždy), ale pracoval v utajení, takže se nikde neoháněl průkazem, ale naopak se zapojoval do dění na univerzitě.

 

Před třemi dny, když ho na chodbě odchytil inspektor Peterson a navrhl mu práci v utajení, pro kterou se podle něj hodil ze všech nejlíp, by si ani nepomyslel, že by se mohl na univerzitní půdu někdy znovu vrátit.

 

Po ukončení spolupráce s Petersonem očekával návrat k Lewisovi. Věřil, že to zvládne, poté co si to v hlavě srovnal, ale ve skrytu duše věděl, že na tuhle operaci kývnul nejen z pohnutek vrátit se na univerzitu, ale i proto, že to znamenalo oddálení návratu k Lewisovi.

 

James jen zavrtěl hlavou, ve snaze vytřepat nepříjemné myšlenky pryč.

 

"Ehm, Jamesi?" ozvalo se pár kroků za jeho zády.

 

"Ano, Dominicu?" zareaguje Hathaway s mírným úsměvem. Dominic, student teologie, mu v mnohém připomínal jeho samotného v dobách studia v Cambridgi. Ale jen připomínal, v mnohém byl lepší než on sám.

 

"Slyšel jsem, že jste taky studoval teologii, mohl bych se vás na něco zeptat?"

 

James souhlasí, ale pro rozhovor zvolí radši lepší místo.

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

"Cože jste udělal?!"

 

Vrchní inspektorka Innocentová urychleně zavřela dveře své pracovny, protože rozhodně nestála o to, aby se její podřízení srocovali před její kanceláří a zvědavě mapovali situaci.

 

"Vám úplně přeskočilo!" pěnil dál Lewis a hodil zlostně složkou s případem na stůl. "Poslat ho samotnýho, bez jakýkoliv zálohy! To může udělat jen naprostej -"

 

"A dost Lewisi!" zasáhla Innocentová. "Inspektor Peterson by vám rád celou situaci objasnil, kdybyste mu dal prostor a nepřerušil jste ho po první větě."

 

Další komentáře ze strany Lewise byly udušeny hned v zárodku nesouhlasným pohledem jeho šéfové.

 

Peterson si odkašlal a začal nanovo. "Jak už jsem říkal, nasadil jsem seržanta Hathawaye na případ vražd, které se týkají Balliol College. Působí zde jako z absolventů Cambridge, kteří navštívili Oxford za účelem výměny zkušeností."

 

"A to ste tam nemohli zahájit oficiální vyšetřování? To z toho musíte dělat operaci v utajení?" nevydržel už Lewis být zticha a dal opět najevo svoji nespokojenost.

 

Peterson po něm hodil nakvašený pohled. "Samozřejmě že jsme zvážili i jiné kroky, ale lidé zde mlčí jak zařezaní a další mrtví na sebe nedají dlouho čekat. Jisté je, že pachatel či pachatelé vraždí podle jistého klíče, který se nám ještě nepodařilo rozluštit. A zatímco bychom luštili, lidé by dále umírali. Člověk uvnitř nám může pomoci získat důvěru členů univerzitní koleje."

 

Lewis jen nakvašeně odfrknul. Tohle se mu ani za mák nelíbilo. Poslat JEHO seržanta na takhle nebezpečnou akci je holá idiocie. Radši urychleně opustil kancelář, scházelo totiž jen málo a Petersonovi by jednu vrazil a nezachránil by ho před tím ani fakt, že momentálně chodí s Laurou a že jí slíbil, že se bude snažit být na jejího nového přítele milý.

 

V kanceláři jen hmátnul po svém saku a urychleně opouštěl budovu. Stejně tady nějak neměl stání. Ne v kanceláři, kde mu chyběla jedna osoba. Byla pravda, že si se svým seržantem v lecčem nerozuměli, ale rozhodně nikdy neuvažoval nad tím, že by měl za kolegu někoho jiného než Jamese. A teď, když tady nebyl, mu prostě chyběl. Chyběly mu společně strávené chvíle a měl pěknou pifku na Petersona, že on mohl být s Jamesem a Lewis ne.

 

Když inspektorovi tahle myšlenka proběhla hlavou, tak se zarazil. Znělo mu to až moc jako žárlivost. O možná že byl staromódní, ale v první řadě si žárlivost spojil s partnerstvím. No dobře, byli s Jamesem partneři, ale v práci, ne v soukromí. Když měl v práci padla, tak třeba zašel na pivo nebo si doma poslechl Wágnera …

 

  
_A sakra!_  Zanadával v duchu inspektor. Uvědomil si, že totiž tyto aktivity, které přiřadil do skupiny soukromé, též vykonává se svým seržantem.


	6. Opět ta kravata

James se s námahou opřel o budovu a pomalu se sesunul do sedu. Byl rád, že se mu povedlo najít pachatele těch vražd, ale teď by stejnou měrou ocenil i rychlý příjezd sanitky, protože jeho pravé rameno dost silně krvácelo. Ránu si sice přidržoval levou rukou, ale žádný lékařský zázrak to nebyl.

 

Když v tom zaslechl kroky. Jen opřel hlavu o stěnu a vyslal tichou modlitbu za to, aby ho kolemjdoucí považovali za nějakého opilého otrapu a dali mu svátek. To poslední, o co teď stál, bylo komukoliv vysvětlovat, proč se válí po zemi a celý od krve.

 

Kroky se blížily až se zastavily přímo u něj.

 

_Shit!_

 

"Jamesi!"

 

_Shit, shit, shit!_

 

"Pane, co tady děláte?" povzdechne si seržant a zvedne pohled na svého inspektora.

 

Lewis po něm hodí jen výraz -  _Jak se můžeš takhle pitomě ptát?-_  a už se k němu sklání.

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

  
_Já jsem to věděl. Moc dobře jsem věděl, že se něco podělá!_  Běželo Lewisovi hlavou, když urychleně nasedal do auta směr univerzitní kampus.

 

Když pak vystupoval z auta, byl rád, že mu před pár měsíci James vysvětlil, jak využít určení polohy hledaného mobilního telefonu. Hmátl proto do kapsy a další postup řídil podle navigace v mobilu. Prošel několika uličkami a čím více se přibližoval k cíli, tím rychleji se pohyboval. Když potom našel Jamese sedět na zemi, na pár vteřin se mu zastavilo srdce. Myslel si, že přišel pozdě.

 

"Můžeš mi říct, co tady vyvádíš?" ptá se Lewis a svůj strach schová za naštvaný kukuč. Už už se natahoval po Jamesově ruce, aby s podíval, jak vážné to zranění je, když se od něj seržant odtáhnul.

 

"Zavolal jsem si sanitku a teď na ni čekám," zněla prostá odpověď.

 

"Tak počkej… chytil si vraha, dal si ho odvést na stanici, zavolal sis sanitku a teď si tady v klidu krvácíš?!"

 

K Lewisově vzteku mu seržant odpověděl krátkým kývnutím. Aby se uklidnil, chtěl znova zopakovat kontrolu seržantova zranění, ale ten se od něj znova odtáhnul.

 

"Můžeš mi laskavě vysvětlit, co to děláš?" Lewis se musel moc držet, aby na Jamese nevyjel.

 

"Nedělejte to pane, zamažete se," zamumlal Hathaway a snažil se najít lepší pozici k opření.

 

"Zama… to snad nemyslíš vážně!" a inspektor nelenil a Jamesovu ruku, která spočívala na zranění, ale kvůli oslabení organismu jej nestlačovala dostatečně, nahradil svoji vlastní. Cítil jak mu i přes veškerou snahu drobné pramínky krve protékají mezi prsty. Vrhl rychlý pohled na seržanta, který se z nějakého důvodu nedíval na něj, ale do země. Dýchal trochu rychleji než obvykle a i přes relativní stín, ve kterém se nyní oba nacházeli, mohl vidět, jak je bílý.

 

  
_Chtělo by o nějaký tlakový obvaz._  Proběhlo Lewisovi hlavou a pohled mu padl na Jamesovu kravatu.  _No jasně_! Bylo to tak prosté, že až inspektor pochyboval o svojí inteligenci, že na to nepřišel dřív.

 

Jamesovu kravatu použít nemohl a ani nechtěl, protože jakákoliv manipulace s jeho osobou by mu v jeho stavu neprospěla. Hodil proto rychlý pohled na sebe a svoji kravatu. V ten okamžik se na něj podíval i James a rychle odvodil, o čem jeho inspektor přemýšlí.

 

"NE!" zareagoval možná až příliš prudce Jamese a začal couvat, hlavně dál od inspektora. Povolil tak tlak, která Lewis vyvíjel na jeho zranění a krev mu začala opět smáčet rukáv košile.

 

"Jen klid," tišil ho Lewis. "Jen ti to utáhnu." A jal se rozvazovat si kravatu.

 

"Ne, pane, nedělejte to," nesouhlasil se jeho jednáním seržant a chytil ho nezraněnou rukou za tu jeho.

 

"A to jako proč?!"

 

"Ta kravata, pane, máte ji od manželky."

 

Lewis to nechápe, což se mu asi objeví i v jeho tváři a James si povzdechne.

 

"Je to památka na vaši ženu."

 

"A?" čeká Lewis na pointu.

 

"A proto byste si ji neměl takhle špinit…"

 

"A dost! Už mě vážně štveš! Je to pravda. Tuhle kravatu mi dala Val. Ale dala ji mně, což z ní činí moji kravatu a s jako takovou si s ní můžu dělat, co chci. A teď právě chci ovázat tu tvoji zatracenou ruku dřív, než nabarvíš celou tuhle ulici načerveno." A s tím si strhnul z krku dotyčnou kravatu a pevně jí obvázal seržantovo zranění.

 

Lewis věděl, že ho to musí bolet, ale James nedal ani mrknutím najevo, že by to tak mohlo být.

Inspektor nevěděl proč, ale prostě věděl, že kravata, která teď sloužila jako obvaz, splnila svůj účel a kvůli tomu mu ji Val dala.

 

V dálce už slyšel houkat sanitku, podíval se proto na svého seržanta, který teď zvedl pohled od oné kravaty. A to, co Lewis viděl v jeho pohledu, se mu nelíbilo. Opět měl pocit, že je něco špatně, že mu něco uniká, ale hodlal to napravit. Tentokrát už Jamese nenechá odejít.

 


	7. Nemocnice

"No, fuj," ošklíbne se Lewis, přesto si dá další lok nemocniční kávy. Následující tři hodiny byly hodně hektické a tak nechutná káva bylo to poslední, co ho mohlo rozházet.

 

Věděl, že by si se svým seržantem měl promluvit, ale nějak nevěděl jak a vlastně ani o čem. O tom, že se něco děje, ale že ani sám neví co? To zní fakt úžasně!

 

Zbytek kávy vypil jedním lokem a se znechucením odložil prázdný kelímek na okenní parapet. Seděl v Hathawayově pokoji a už jenom fakt, že má pocit toho, že na jednu stranu tady být chce a na druhou by se nejraději okamžitě zvedl a odešel, svědčí o tom, že s ním není něco v pořádku. Unaveně složí hlavu do dlaní, aby následně skrz prsty kouknul na postel, kde ležel James.

 

Ještě než přijela sanitka, tak James omdlel a sesunul se mu do náruče. Od té doby se mu toho v hlavě honilo hned více věcí najednou a ani jedna nedávala moc smysl. Už delší dobu totiž Lewis pozoroval, že se něco děje. S Hathawayem a asi i s ním, protože jinak si nedokázal vysvětlit, proč se tím tak zabývá. V jejich vztahu či jakkoliv jinak má pojmenovat jejich interakci se něco změnilo, jen pořád ještě nevěděl co. Možná, že chyba byla hned tady. Vždyť ani on sám nevěděl, jestli s Jamesem jsou kolegové, přátelé či cokoliv mezi tím. A aby toho zmatku nebylo málo, tak se do toho namíchal Peterson. Už jen pomyšlení na toho chlapa zvedlo inspektora ze židle. Naštvaně se otočil k oknu a ruce vrazil prudce do kapes. Nejen, že se navezl k Lauře (ale když s ním je šťastná, tak to Lewis skousnul), ale sebral mu i Jamese. A co bylo ještě horší, tak James vypadal vedle toho pitomce spokojeně a uvolněně.

 

  
_Daleko více než se mnou,_  pomyslel si zklamaně Lewis a opět se podíval na nemocniční postel.

 

K pocitům a zmatenosti z předchozích dní se přidala další položka. Před hodinou se tady v nemocnici zastavil kluk, který se představil jako Dominic a podle všeho na něj James narazil při své práci v utajení.

 

Robert si dlouze povzdechnul. Ten kluk ho z nějakého důvodu štval stejně jako Peterson, což bylo objektivně vzato z Lewisovy strany pěkně nespravedlivé. Ne snad proto, že Peterson byl blb, kterému rovno není (což byl), ale vždyť tohohle kluka - Dominica - vůbec neznal. Bylo pěkně nespravedlivé o někom prohlásit cokoliv během pár vteřin po seznámení. Přesto Robert Dominica zařadil do skupiny lidí, kterým by zakázal jen pouhé přiblížení se k Hathawayovi.

 

  
_Co?!_  Až teď inspektorovi došla další věc, která prostě nemohla být normální, co on má co komu zakazovat kontakty s Hathawayem? Lewis se unaveně zapře o okraj postele. Rozhovor s Dominicem mohl s čistým svědomím přiřadit ke všem dalším podivnostem, které se mu poslední dobou staly a které se z nějakého podivného důvodu týkaly i Hathawaye.

To drzí štěně (a tomuto prohlášení neubíralo na váze ani to, že dotyčnému se kolem krku houpal růženec) dávalo jasně najevo, že až Jamese pustí z nemocnice, tak by se s ním ještě rád viděl. Robert v ten moment dal zase jasně na srozuměnou jedním pohledem, že se mu to vůbec nelíbí, že on se mu vůbec nelíbí a ať se k Jamesovi ani nepřibližuje.

 

V ten moment se na něj Dominic usmál a se slovy, že je rád, že James má takového přítele se měl k odchodu. Mezi dveřmi ale ještě dodal: "Ale kvůli zachování vašeho přátelství doufám, že se nebudete tvářit takhle, až vám James představí toho, kdo mu ukradl srdce." A s potutelným úsměvem za sebou Dominic zavřel dveře.

 

A Robert se už ani nesnažil tenhle celý rozhovor přesunout do, již značně velké kategorie, absolutních podivností, které ho poslední dobou provázejí. Když v tom…

 

"Cože?! Toho? A ne tu? Takže to znamená…" zbytek nechal inspektor vyznít do ztracena, protože jeho seržant se právě probudil.

 


	8. Vyšetřování

"Cože to chceš vědět?" zeptá se radši Laura ještě jednou. Ale nečeká na Robertovu reakci a pokračuje: "Zajímá tě, jestli se okolo Jamese někdo - dle tvých slov - neochomejtá?" a zvědavě zvedne obočí. "A to proto, že si v nemocnici narazil na nějakýho kluka, který tě informoval o tom, že má James někoho rád?" Laura teď zvedne koutek ve svém polovičním úsměvu.

 

"A tebe to zajímá, protože…?"

 

"Ty snad nevíš, co se dělo naposled?" zeptá se naštvaně Lewis a hodí pohled za doktorčiny záda. Byli právě na místě činu, i když ne doslova. Pachatel se pokusil o sebevraždu a podřezal si žíly. Policie ale dorazila brzy a zachránila mu život s tím, že jej pravděpodobně celý stráví za mřížemi. James právě mluvil s vikářem, v jehož kostele se pachatel pokusil o sebevraždu. Lewis nevěděl proč, ale jak je vidno, všechny muži církve to nějak táhlo k Hathawayovi. Inspektor se zamračil, což doktorka, která měla na celou scénu skvělý výhled, kvitovala dalším úsměvem.

 

"Cože se to dělo naposledy?" zeptala se, aby Robieho ještě víc popíchla.

 

Inspektor ihned zaměřil pohled znovu na ni: "No přece Feardorcha Phelan nebo jestli chceš Zoe Kenethová!"

 

  
_"_ A co chceš dělat, Robie. Nemůžeš přeci vědět, jaký kdo ve skutečnosti je, dokud ho blíže nepoznáš a ani po tom není nic jisté." Laura si během odpovědi uvědomila, že mluví Robiemu do zad. Inspektor se totiž otočil a nevraživě pozoroval vikáře, který podle něj více než ochotně přijal Jamesovu pomoc a usadil se na kostelní zídku, jak ho sebral ten incident a krev v kostele.

 

"Ne každý muž v sutaně je skrytý sociopat." Komentuje Laura Robieho pohled a dodává. "A neříkal ti ten tvůj zdroj v nemocnici, že James už má někoho rád? Takže zrovna vikář Nicolson asi nijak Jamese neohrožuje."

 

"No, ale o koho teda jde?!" rozhodí naštvaně rukama Lewis.

 

"No tak se ho na to zeptej," pobídne ho Laura.

 

Robert po ní hodí nevěřící výraz. "Jak se ho můžu na něco takovýho vůbec zeptat." Opře pravou nohu o terénní nerovnost. "Už to přímo před sebou vidím." Trochu si odkašle a spustí: "A mimochodem, seržante, slyšel jsem od vašeho přítele Dominica, že prý milujete nějakého muže. Neseznámíte nás? Rád bych ho poznal a zjistil, jestli to není nějaký psychopat." zapitvoří se Lewis a dodává. "A Hathaway samozřejmě bude přeochotně souhlasit!"

 

"A co teda chceš dělat? To ho budeš hlídat na každým kroku?" doktorka se na chvíli na oko zamyslí a pak dodává s hraným překvapením, že právě přišla na nelepší řešení pod sluncem. "No, a nebo s ním začni randit sám! Tak ho můžeš chránit na každým kroku!" Vyvolá tím samozřejmě okamžitou reakci.

 

"Ty ses úplně zbláznila! Vždyť to je šílenost!"

 

"A proč ne?" chce znát Laura důvod.

 

"Jsem dost starý na to, abych mohl být jeho otec!"

 

"Tak tohle tě trápí? Můžu tě uklidnit. Jamesův otec je o 10 let starší než ty."

 

Robert se na chvíli podivil tomu, jak tohle Laura ví, ale okamžitě se vrátil k tomu, proč je jakýkoliv jiný vztah než profesní mezi ním a jeho seržantem nemyslitelný.

 

"Jsem muž a …"

 

"Opravdu? Toho jsem si nevšimla." Odpoví sarkasticky doktorka.

 

"Pracujeme spolu a tohle by narušilo náš pracovní vztah," argumentuje dále Lewis.

 

"A ten neustálý monitoring každého muže, který jen projde kolem Jamese nic nenarušuje? A neříkej mi, že sis nevšimnul přes svoji zvýšenost citlivost, že tvůj seržant není ve své kůži. Věř mi, váš vztah už je narušený." Doktorka se natáhne pro svůj kufřík a má se k odchodu.

 

"A když odhlédneš od nebezpečí, které hrozí Hathawayovi ze všech stran, jak se budeš cítit ty sám, až se James s tím dotyčným dají dohromady a budete opravdu jen kolegy? Přemýšlej o tom. Žádné společné vysedávání u piva, žádné procházky prostě nic. On bude mít toho svého a ty budeš mít jen prázdný dům a prázdné srdce."

 

Po tomto prohlášení Lewis ztratí veškerou svoji bojovnost a celý se tak trochu nahrbí. Lauru to moc mrzí, že ho takhle vidí, ale prostě musela svého velice dobrého přítele dostat tam, kde právě byl. Musel si uvědomit, o co teď vše běží. Drcla ho proto ramenem a prohlásila: "Na to mám jen jednu radu. Tomu dotyčnému Jamese prostě přeber!" a s úsměvem ve tváři se otočí a odchází nechávaje Robieho jen s pootevřenou pusou.

 


	9. Jak potrápit seržanta

A mám to!" James zvedne ruce ve znamení vítězství a spokojeně se opře o opěradlo židle. Cítí jisté uspokojení, protože rozlousknout heslo v počítači zavražděného, nebylo nic jednoduchého.

 

"Ano?" ozve se od vedlejšího stolu.

 

"Neříkejte, že jste o mně pochyboval, pane," zeptá s náznakem úsměvu seržant a už se má k prohlížení souborů v notebooku.

 

"Ani na vteřinu," ozve se mu za zády inspektor Lewis a nakloní se, aby lépe viděl. Na tom nebylo nic zvláštního. Nic, jen kdyby se inspektor po chvíli nenaklonil ještě blíže.

 

  
_Moc blízko!_  Zaúpěl v duchu James a veškeré vtipné hlášky, které by mu pomohly situaci odlehčit, se mu vykouřily z hlavy. Jediné co vnímal bylo, jak blízko stojí někdo, na koho si zakázal byť jen pomyslet. Lewis stál tak blízko, že mezi jejich těly nebyla žádná mezera. Inspektor se zlehka opíral o Jamesova záda a jeho tvář byla jen několik centimetrů od té jeho. Každé nadechnutí stálo Jamese veškeré jeho sebeovládaní a sebekontrolu, protože Robert byl tak blízko, že mohl cítit jeho vodu po holení a vůni jeho nově koupené košile.

 

James se snažil pravidelně a zhluboka dýchat, což nebylo moc moudré, protože vdechoval Robertovu vůni v pravidelných dávkách. S vypětím všech sil se opanoval a pro jistotu zatnul co mohl nejvíce, nehty do desky stolu, u kterého seděl.

 

"No tak do toho!" pobídnul inspektor svého seržanta k tomu, aby otevřel první ze souborů. Hathaway, který to nečekal, s sebou nepatrně trhnul. "Si v pohodě?" zazní vedle Jamese další otázka a ten se instinktivně otočí po hlase.

 

"J-Jasně," zamumlá a radši rychle rozklikne požadovaný soubor. V ten moment, co se otočil tváří ke svému inspektorovi by přísahal, že zlehka zavadil svým nosem o ten jeho. Inspektor se ale plně věnoval monitoru notebooku a nic neříkal. Takže se mu to muselo jen zdát.

 

Kdyby seržant mohl, tak si rozepne knoflíček u košile a hodně si povolí kravatu, jak horko mu bylo. Takhle se jen kousl do rtu, ve snaze se soustředit na práci. A ono to pomohlo a to do té míry, že když prošli vše, co v počítači našli a inspektor se zvedl, tak ani nepostřehl, že…

 

"Co se ti stalo?" podivil se Lewis.

 

"Stalo? Co tím myslíte?" ptá se zmateně Hathaway.

 

"Myslím, tady… NE! Nesahej si tam!" reaguje Robert a několika kroky překoná vzdálenost ke dveřím kanceláře, vedle nichž je na stěně malá lékárnička. Prohrabe její obsah a během chvíle zase stojí před svým seržantem.

 

"Ticho! Žádný stížnosti," utne veškeré protesty ze strany Jamese hned v zárodku. Natáhne se a i se židlí si přitáhne svého seržanta blíž k sobě. Chytne ho za bradu a trochu mu zakloní hlavu, aby se k drobnému poranění lépe dostal.

 

"Můžeš mi říct, cos to vyváděl?" podivuje se inspektor zatímco lehce natírá mastičkou Jamesův prokousnutý ret.

 

  
_Tohle je jistě nějaký trest!_  Běží Jamesovi hlavou, protože jinak si tohle sladké mučení nedokázal vysvětlit. Být takhle blízko Robertovi hodně bolelo, přesto by za nic na světě teď nechtěl být nikde jinde.

 

Poté, co se vrátil z nemocnice zpátky svému inspektorovi, chtěl jejich vztah jasně postavit jen na profesionální rovině. Přesto člověk míní a Bůh mění. V tomto případě prostřednictvím samotného Lewise. James by totiž mohl přísahat, že inspektor byl vždy o ten pomyslný chloupek blíž než bylo obvyklé. Stál vždy trochu blíž, než byl James zvyklý, při chůzi sem tam zavadil o jeho rameno nebo se přes něj natahoval. Ale inspektor ani mrknutím oka nedal najevo, že je něco jinak a tak si James říkal, že chyba musí být v něm a že je prostě jen citlivější na vše, co se týká jeho inspektora. Proto teď jen zavřel oči a nechal se jemně ošetřovat.

 


	10. Dvousečná zbraň

Robert už z dálky poznal Jamesovu siluetu. Jeho seržant byl opřený o zeď a čilý nemocniční ruch ho ani v nejmenší nerušil od četby denníku zavražděného. Inspektor moc dobře věděl, že veškeré takovéto prokousávání se literaturou všeho druhu nechává na svém podřízeném z důvodu své pohodlnosti, ale i tak věřil, že to Jamese celkem i baví. Pokud tedy mohl soudit podle rychlosti otáčení jednotlivých stránek a rychlém pohybu prstu po jednotlivých řádcích.

 

Stačil jeden pohled na Jamesovy ruce a inspektorovi se zase rozutekly myšlenky. Jeho seržant měl moc pěkné ruce se štíhlými a dlouhými prsty. Vždy když něco James ukazoval nebo držel, přitáhly jeho ruce pozornost. Lewis sice nebyl zastánce tabáku, ale když James držel cigaretu, tak to byla velice elegantní podívaná.

 

Robert až příliš pozdě poznal, že si svým rozhodnutím - nepustit seržanta - na sebe upletl bič. Jak se ukázalo, být v jeho přítomnosti bylo více než návykové.

 

Nikdy by neřekl, že člověk, který bez cigarety nevydrží ani den, by mu mohl vonět. A přece to tak bylo. Jak už měl při více příležitostech možnost si ověřit, jeho James voněl po tabáku, značkové vodě po holení a nějakém velice zvláštním přípravku, který používají v čistírně, kde si nechával své pracovní věci čistit.

 

S lehkým úsměvem na tváři došel až k seržantovi, který právě dočetl poslední stránku a zaklapl denník.

"Tak co, nějaké užitečné informace?"

 

"Informací dostatek, ale o jejich užitečnosti dost dobře pochybuji," odvětí seržant a narovná se.

 

"To mě ani nepřekva-"

 

"Pozor, pane!" přeruší seržant svého nadřízeného a urychleně ho chytne za loket, aby si ho mohl k sobě přitáhnout. Kolem nich totiž ne právě pomalu proběhli záchranáři vezoucí těžce zraněného pacienta. A inspektor měl znovu možnost si svého seržanta užít z hodně velké blízkosti.

 

"Promiňte, pane," zamumlá omluvně James, ale krok od něj musí udělat sám Robert, protože Jamesovi v tom brání zeď. Dalším omluvám a celkové zmatenosti udělá konec zvuk mobilního telefonu, objevily se další okolnosti k případu…

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

Inspektor Lewis dopsal poslední tečku za větou a zavřel složku právě vyřešeného případu. Byl spokojený a chtěl Jamese pozvat na pivo. Byl pěkný letní večer a posezení s příjemnou společností se přímo nabízelo. Zvedl se proto ze židle, aby se trochu protáhl a poohlédl se po svém seržantovi. Vykoukl z jejich společné kanceláře a na konci chodby našel dotyčnou osobu.

 

"Seržante," upozornil na sebe inspektor.

 

James zareagoval na Robertův hlas a otočil se. A vrazil přímo do konstábla, která právě nesla květiny ve váze. Ve snaze zachránit květy, ale zároveň nenamočit dokumenty, které držel v ruce, si James polil vodou celou dolní polovinu košile. A jelikož je vzlínavost potvora, měl za okamžik košili mokrou celou.

 

"J-já… moc se omlouvám!" koktala odpověď konstábl.

 

"To přeci nic není," uklidňoval mladou ženu James a ve snaze zachránit alespoň sako, si jej rychle sundal. "Je léto, to za chvíli uschne," dodal ještě a vydal se za svým inspektorem.

 

"Chtěl jste něco, pane?" zeptal se James a snažil se něco udělat s košilí, která se mu lepila na tělo.

 

Této chvilkové nepozornosti využil Robert. Stejně by teď momentálně nebyl schopný nijak reagovat. Jeho pohled totiž neomylně směřoval k mokré košili, která v tuto chvíli spíše odkrývala než cokoliv jiného. Robert věděl, že James je hubený, ale dle současného zjištění nebyl jen kost a kůže.

 

Za okamžik ale Robertovi došlo, že když se kouká on, může se na JEHO Jamese koukat kdokoliv jiný, kdo se momentálně nachází v místnosti. Hodil zběžný pohled po osazenstvu stanice a urychleně vypakoval Jamese ven a následně do auta.

 

"Pane?" zněl zmateně seržant.

 

"Jdeme na pivo," oznámil stručně inspektor. "Ale nejdřív se převlečeš," dodává a ignoruje nechápavý výraz ve tváři svého spolujezdce _. To by tak hrálo, čekat, až ta košile uschne! Ani náhodou! Takhle Jamese mezi lidi prostě nepustím!_  



	11. Jak prosté

Robert musel urychleně překřížit ruce před sebou a radši si sedl do křesla. Ne na pohovku, i když zde bylo ještě místo, ale pokušení bylo až příliš velké. Bylo úterý večer, které společně se svým seržantem trávili u Robieho doma. Dnešek byl namáhavý den a tak se nebylo co divit, že James před pár minutami usnul na gauči. Robert mu alespoň sundal boty a jeho dlouhé nohy složil na pohovku doufaje, že se James zítra neprobudí s bolestmi zad. Ještě ho přikryl dekou a pak se jen díval. Věděl, že to není zrovna dvakrát slušné, ale nemohl si pomoct.

 

Dovolil si tichý povzdech. Jejich pracovní i osobní vztah byl od Jamesova návratu z nemocnice na té nejvyšší hodnotě v žebříčku spokojenosti, přesto Robert nebyl tak úplně spokojený. I když mu hlásek v hlavě našeptával, že by měl brát co je a nedoufat v nemožné, přesto on sám chtěl víc. Kromě toho všeho, co už měl, chtěl Jamese celého. Jeho srdce, tělo i duši. Chtěl se vedle něj probouzet a spoustu dalších věcí, o kterých si nemyslel, že by je ještě mohl chtít. Nepovažoval se sice za seschlého stařečka, ale mladíkem už dávno nebyl.

 

Inspektor se pohodlně opřel do křesla a s pohledem na odpočívajícího Jamese začal znova vypočítávat klady a zápory toho, kdyby chtěl od Jamese víc. O hodně víc. Kladů si byl velice dobře vědom a kdyby bylo jen jich, už dávno by neváhal. Jenže zde byla pověstná ale.

 

Jejich věkový rozdíl, který i přes Lauřino přesvědčení nebyl zanedbatelný.

 

Oba byli muži, což též neulehčovalo celkovou situaci, protože ať se Robert propadne, jestli ví, jak se James staví k otázce vztahu lidí stejného pohlaví.

 

Byli kolegové a bůh ví, jak by se to podepsalo na jejich práci.

 

A hlavně, co k Robertovi vlastně cítí James? To inspektora tížilo asi nejvíce, protože James si své soukromí a pocity střežil velice pečlivě a Robert v téhle otázce tápal jako slepec ve tmě.

 

Přes všechny tyto otázky, které se Robiemu honily v hlavě, si nakonec únava vybrala svoji daň i na něm a on též usnul.

Ani nevěděl, jak dlouho spal, sám by přísahal, že sotva před chvílí zavřel oči, když ho něco vzbudilo a donutilo oči otevřít. A hned mu bylo jasné, co to bylo. Skláněl se totiž nad ním James a vypadal, jako kdyby se v něm krve nedořezal. Robert se ani nestačil zvednout do sedu a James byl pryč. Rychlostí blesku vyběhl z inspektorova domu a Lewis měl sto chutí toho pitomce zastřelit.

 

  
_To se náš první polibek musel odehrát tehdy, když jsem o tom ani skoro nevěděl?!_  Vztekal se Robie a rychle vyběhl za tím potřeštěncem.

 

_To nemohl počkat dvě vteřiny?! Mohli jsme si hezky v klidu hovět na pohovce, ale to ne! Já musím v noci běhat po Oxfordu a hledat jednoho blbouna!_

 

"No tak, Jamesi! Stůj, prosím tě!" křikl na seržanta a doufal, že se zastaví. Což se i stalo. James se zastavil, i když lepší slovo by bylo, že ztuhnul na místě, pohled sklopený k zemi. Robert ho doběhl a už se nadechoval, ale James ho nenechal říct ani slovo.

 

"Omlouvám se, pane. Moc mě to mrzí. Neměl jsem… vím, že je to neodpustitelné a určitě musíte být znechucený, ale já… omlouvám se. Hned zítra podám žádost o přeřazení. To co jsem udělal…"

 

A Robert měl všeho tak právě akorát dost! Všechny okolnosti, které by mohly stát v cestě jejich vztahu, mu teď připadaly nedůležité a nicotné. Vždyť vše bylo tak prosté. Stačilo jen chytit jistého seržanta za kravatu a dostatečně se naklonit.

 

Když se po chvíli Robert odtáhnul a pohlédl do tváře svého seržanta, tak mu tento pohled vyloudil úsměv na tváři. James byl celý zmatený, ale krásně červené rty lákaly k dalšímu polibku. A Robert se rád nechal zlákat. Ještě pořád držel Jamese za kravatu a vyrovnával tak jejich výškovou disproporci.

 

Až třetí polibek přinesl inspektorovi dočasné uspokojení. Jamese byl zadýchaný a jeho nateklé rty od polibků dávaly všem jasně na srozuměnou, že tenhle úžasný, vysoký seržant je zadaný, takže ruce hezky pryč!

 

Inspektorovi samozřejmě jen tři polibky nestačily, rád by pokračoval v nastoleném tempu, jenže další kroky jasně směřovaly k činnosti, která se sice dá provozovat i venku, ale proč si něco nenechat na potom? Robert se tedy opanoval a stále držíc Jamese za kravatu, mu pošeptal do ucha.

 

"Co se takhle vrátit ke mně a pokračovat v tom, co si začal?"

 

Jamesův jemný úsměv, který se vteřinu od vteřiny rozšiřoval dával tušit, že věci jsou na dobré cestě. Robert nebyl žádný naivka, aby věřil, že teď bude jen vše dobré, ale s Jamesem po boku ta cesta vypadala hned jasnější.

 


	12. Můj! Nesahat!

"Dobré ráno!" pozdraví Robert svého seržanta. Ráno bylo opravdu dobré, žádná vražda a počasí též bylo příjemné. Ale ráno by bylo ještě příjemnější, kdyby se inspektor probudil v přítomnosti jistého seržanta. James měl ale včera večer sraz se svými bývalými spolužáky ze studií, takže Robert strávil večer sám a sám si šel též lehnout. O to víc se těšil na ráno a na Jamese.

 

"Dobré," odpoví seržant a zvedne oči od knížky.

 

"Co to čteš?" optá se Robert a usadí se u svého stolu.

 

"Zrcadlo prostých duší," zazní odpověď na kterou jen inspektor zvedne obočí. "Půjčil mi ji Dominic." dodává ještě James.

 

Tak tohle se Robertovi vůbec nelíbilo. "Dominic? optá se.

 

"Ano," zareaguje James a odloží knihu. "Znám ho z teologického semináře, když - "

 

"Já vím, kdo to je," skočí svému seržantovi do řeči Robert. "Jen jsem myslel, že si se včera viděl se svými spolužáky ze studia."

 

"To ano, ale přišel i Dominic a jelikož jsme měli společnou cestu domů, tak jsme spolu i odešli."

 

V ten okamžik byl Robert rád, že mu zazvonil mobil. Ráno už měl beztak zkažené, tak proč jej ještě nevylepšit o nějakou tu mrtvolu.

 

 

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 

 

"Dáme si u mě večeři?" navrhne Robert po namáhavém dni stráveném nekonečnými výslechy svědků, kteří vlastně nic neviděli.

 

"Promiň, ale teď nemůžu, musím vrátit Dominicovi tu knížku, ale za hoďku bych mohl být u tebe," odpovídá James a s kabátem si bere i klíče od auta.

 

Při Dominicově jméně sebou Robert trhne.  _Tak to teda ne!_  


 

"Ukaž," a vezme svému seržantovi klíčky od auta. "Hodím tě tam a pak můžeme jet ke mně." A nečeká ani na odpověď a odchází z kanceláře.

 

Celou cestu bylo v autě ticho, což James jen přivítal, protože celý den strávený mluvením s lidmi jednoho vyčerpá. A Robert? Ten plánoval vraždu jednoho všetečného studenta teologie.

 

"A jsme tady," ukáže James na malý domek se zahradou. Chce jen Robertovi říct, že se za chvíli vrátí, ale jeho přítel si už otevíral dveře od auta. Téměř až přiklusal k vchodovým dveřím. Důrazně zmáčkl zvonek a netrpělivě čekal. James ho zatím došel, inkriminovanou knihu držel v ruce.

 

"Ano?" ozve se za dveřmi, které se následně otevřou. "Jamesi! Rád tě vidím!" ozve se nadšeně Dominic a už se naklání k Jamesovi.

 

"Tady vracíme!" vytrhne Robert knihu Jamesovi z rukou a nacpe ji mezi až otravně se naklánějícího Dominica a JEHO Jamese. "A poroučíme se." Uzavře tento jednostranný rozhovor Robert a zavře Dominicovi před nosem jeho vlastní dveře. Poté vezme za loket zmateného Jamese a nacpe ho do auta. Cestu k Robertovi domů zvládnou opět v tichosti, i když bylo vidět, že inspektor v duchu soptí, jen vybuchnout.

 

Což se i stalo, když za nimi zapadly dveře Robertova bytu.

"Už toho kluka nechci vedle tebe nikdy vidět!"

 

"To se nemůžu přátelit s kým chci?" optá se trochu naštvaně James.

 

"Přátel se třeba s celým Oxfordem, ale jen přátel!"

 

"Vždyť taky že ano."

 

"A to co před chvílí teď tvůj  _přítel_  předváděl, to bylo jako co? Vždyť se na tebe úplně lepil! A to dokonce i v mojí přítomnosti! Bůh ví, co dělá, když tam nejsem?!"

 

"Nedělá nic," vysvětluje klidně James.

 

"To bude dělat po zbytek jeho života! Nic v souvislosti s tebou! Aby bylo jasno, si můj. Můj seržant, můj přítel a můj partner! Ode dneška tady budeš se mnou bydlet, spát, jíst i odpočívat!"

A na důkaz svých slov Robert opět chytí Jamese za kravatu a přitáhne si ho k sobě pro majetnický polibek.

 

James se jen v duchu ušklíbne. Nebylo to sice od něj pěkné, ale trochu popíchnout svého milence nebylo na škodu, jak se vzápětí ukázalo, když mu Robert jasně dokazoval, že je jen a pouze jeho. S čímž nemohl nic než souhlasit.

 


End file.
